megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Megaman ZX3
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Story Write the first section of your page here. Cast Vent/Aile Ares Eris Falconbolt The Tengroid：难波圭一 Freezice The Jellyfishchildroid：金田朋子 Deathfight The Redsnackroid Phantom The Cacodeamonroid Prayrain The Loachroid Desperation The Scyllaroid Braveflame The Hunteroid Forever The Mushroomroid Ciel（） . Enemies Data： Write the first section of your page here. E01-Ice-Dart：Hermit Crab-like ，Many year ago Ciel's team find it in frozen stream，has a hard shell, close to the person he will be frozen into Ice. E02-Inbuilt：Hiding in unknown space, when the induction to someone will emerge from unknown space, and use the energy of the gun head. E03-Web Bolt：They are the use of hundreds of years ago the fourth fault cyborgs "Web spiders" information developed in the war of the Spider cyborgs, automatically identify targets within a certain amount of time.One evening, Nutty pours a glass of milk for himself. He grabs a bottle of chocolate syrup to make it chocolate milk. However, all that was left was a small drop. He decides to look in the drawer where he keeps a chocolate stash, though all he found was wrappers. He sadly marched to bed, when he saw a shooting star outside his window. He wished he could get more chocolate and then falls asleep. E04-Shrimp: the water with Shrimp shape detection cyborgs, can search drowning victims in a few minutes, but after being a failure, in its body is equipped with a can in eight directions at the same time eight direction of gun firing bullets. E05-Electric-Dart: hermit crabs cyborgs, wander in the transmission lines on the road, the body with built-in micro power generation device, can release down the thousands of volts. E06-Cutting Gyro: use of head screw, suspended in the air suspended gun, with two direction bullets of the muzzle. E07-Galleon Battery:It has two powerful legs,walks on ground,Their head have ammo. E08-C•Hunter：Have 3 even shoot a Machinegun。 E09-C•Guardian：Have Thunder Stick. E10-C·Aqua：an the harpoon flashed from his arm. E11-Shrimpolin：The Shrimpolin are visible when not attacking as a mound in the snow or sand following Van/Aile's movements. E12-：They stored lava in the body first, and then sprayed into the air. E47-Enotsbmot： E48-Repsaj： Mid-bosses Data： MBN 01:Rainbow Balloon`Before the Tengroid brainwashed by Biometal V,They are funny Balloon-like robots. MBN 02:Heady`Strange Two Headed Robot. MBN 03:Ghost Doll`A Doll who Possessed by MBN 04:Robo Zombie`He is a Zombie revived by MBN 05:Lrig` MBN 06:Artificial Sun` MBN 07:Daot` MBN 08:Relle` MBN 09:Flow` MBN 10:Arboc` MBN 11:Compy` MBN 12:Biar MBN 13:Tab MBN 14:Spido MBN 15:Piranhalo MBN 16:Gragon MBN 17:Wateragon MBN 18:Firagon MBN 19:Windragon MBN 20:Cyber Sword MBN 21:Nam Dum MBN 22:Copy Hx MBN 23:Copy Fx MBN 24:Copy Lx MBN 25:Copy Px MBN 26:Copy Xx MBN 27:Copy Zx Bosses Data： B01-Ares` B02-Zero？？？ B03-Reploid Statue B04-Falconbolt The Tengroid`Originally Reploid, aerial work work with are abnormal V metal strength after awakening into outbreak cyborgs, often hidden high in the sky, using air friction of positive and negative ions to produce high voltage, and current lead in propeller, roll up the wind attack. B05-Freezice The Jellyfishchildroid`Belonged to the underwater world tour guide in the children's playground cyborgs, by the power of V metal abnormal after awakening into cyborgs heeling, often with innocent and lovely tricked his opponent, when opponents thoroughly relaxing guard close to it, it gives off a lot of gas will rival frozen ice Dialogue： Narrator：AD 23 xx years, as the last V metal is eliminated, the Serpant company also closed suspended by the state, however, because the country is still in the use of the energy provided by the Serpant company, so as to make the V metal energy spread, make again around the outbreak cyborgs events...And in the world of the past, history has been tampered with, a floating in the space of mystery man felt the exception of space and time, so he came to this time... . Trivia： Write the first section of your page here. Gallery： Write the first section of your page here.